


A Chance Encounter

by Thowinhouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thowinhouse/pseuds/Thowinhouse
Summary: While walking along the lakeside, a depressed lonely Harry stumbles upon a redhead. Two people who lost someone close to them begin to bond over their shared losses.*Most likely will just be a one-shot.*
Relationships: Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it is the correct thing to put the usually thing of me not owning Harry Potter, but JK Rowling does etc etc etc insert joke about me wanting to own it here.

He pulled his cloak tighter against him. It was only mid-September, but the sun was barely above the Scottish horizon. He should cast a warming charm, but in his experience doing these walks, he would be warm soon enough.

Walking along the lakeside of the Great Lake has become a norm for him ever since arriving back at Hogwarts. Leaving his dorm before the sun, and his dormmates, begin to rise. He would be in the Great Hall before questions would be asked about his disappearance. As far as Ron and Hermione knew he was out with Dumbledore in the early morning.

It was easy to lie to them. He wasn't so much as telling them lies, more that he was ignoring them. He was ignoring most people now. It was safer that way. If anyone were close to him, then they would be hurt, badly. The events at the Ministry at the end of last school year showed him that. All of those that followed him were wounded. Hermione almost died. Sirius did die.

Sirius.

He pushed that thought deep down, burying it away, under other pain.

He quickly swiped away the lone tear that began to form in his eye. He did not need that now. He sighed as he thought about the past weeks at school.

Staying at the Burrow forced him to act like everything was fine. He talked, laughed, and acted normal with the Weasleys. He enjoyed the last bit of friendship he could before he planned on cutting off everyone completely.

The train ride started with Harry barely saying anything on the train; it was much the same during the opening feast. His friends gave him that one day of space before they tried getting him to talk. He sat away from them in class, choosing a seat by itself or with someone he would not usually sit by.

The confusion that both Ron and Hermione showed the first time he did it quickly changed into hurt and worry. After the first week of it, one of them would stand by his side or drag him to where they sat.

During meals, they tried talking to him, but he kept quiet. He spent his free time alone doing homework in a small room overlooking the courtyard he found.

Ron was angry at him for ignoring everyone else. Hermione was more worried about his recent behaviour change but was happy as he was receiving better grades in all of his subjects, with a lot of help from the Half-Blood Prince, though he never told her about the notes in his book.

He allowed himself the small smile as he remembered how flabbergasted and annoyed Hermione was when he created the Draught of Living Death.

As quickly as the smile came, he pushed it away.

Death.

That was what Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and even Neville did not understand. They never had anyone they loved die on them. Luna could understand, but well, she was Luna; it was hard to talk with her.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny have their parents. Ron and Ginny have their brothers and each other. Luna has her father and Neville his grandmother. Who did Harry have? No one.

His grandparents died before he was born. His parents murdered because of Harry. He had no siblings because of that. His mother's family hated him because of what he was.

As much as Remus claims to be a best friend of Harry's father, he has barely ever been around. Sirius was though.

Sirius was the one who cared enough that he broke out of jail because Harry was in danger. Sirius flaunted the risk of death to watch over Harry. Sirius fought for Harry. Sirius died for Harry.

Harry was stupid. He should have opened the mirror earlier. He should have listened to Hermione. He shouldn't have gotten the one person who cared about and would do something about it killed.

He could feel his nails start to bite into his palms as he tried to take deep breaths as he continued his walk.

That he was why he stopped talking with his friends, he couldn't let them be hurt more because of him. They might hate him now, but at least they will be alive to do it.

He could see the sun entirely above the horizon now. He should turn back. But it is Saturday; he already had most of the homework completed for the weekend. He was even ahead in some of his classes now. He decided to press on for a while longer.

He would need to start bringing his broom out here one day. The lake was too big to walk around its whole length in a reasonable time. He was sure he could make it around the lake before classes on his Firebolt. He marked it in his mind to remember to bring it out to test the time tomorrow morning. He would have to cast a warming charm then.

After another 10 minutes, he decided to turn around and begin his way back. He would be cutting close to the end of breakfast if he continued with his current pace, he decided to slow down. Eating breakfast in the kitchen won't be that bad. He will be able to see Dobby and be by himself. He wouldn't have to deal with people trying to get him to open up when he didn't want to.

His books and such were already hidden away in the room he found so he wouldn't have to return to his dorm any time soon. He had thought about going to Room of Requirements to practice some spells but knew that he would be found there. He could always go to the cave where Sirius hid in during the Triwizard Tournament. Even better would be finding a spot along the shoreline.

He was halfway back when his watch read 9 am it would be little more than an hour. He would be missing breakfast then.

He was coming up to a small grove of trees when he started to hear the soft sounds of crying. He could see a black form with bright red hair huddled against a tree. Harry debated about going to them or just walking around them. The goodness in him won out.

Moving closer, he could see the long red plait and yellow outline of a Hufflepuff student's uniform. He could make out the face of Susan Bones from under the freed strands of hair covering her face. She was looking out across the lake, not noticing him.

"Susan, are you okay?"

His voice seemed to spook her as she shot up with her wand drawn. "Who is there?" Her voice was slightly hoarse.

As she looked around for the source of the voice, Harry remembered he had cast the notice-me-not charm on himself. He cast finite on himself cancelling the spell.

"Oh, Harry. I didn't see you there." Her wand arm dropped suddenly to her side.

He gave her a tentative smile, "I had a notice-me-not charm on me. I didn't mean to scare."

They stood there awkwardly as she turned to face the lake, trying to hide her tear-soaked face.

"Are you okay, Susan?"

She stayed silent.

"Alright, I will leave you. Have a good day."

He hurried his steps as he moved around her. He didn't know how to comfort her. He knew he was in no condition to comfort someone he barely knew.

"Stop, please." Her voice caused him to falter in his steps. He turned to look at her as her tears rolled down her cheeks. "Don't go, please. I don't want to be alone." Her quivering voice was near-silent by the time she finished.

Her eyes pleaded with him. He quickly debated just leaving, but the right part of him won out again. He silently nodded and started to stand by her.

When she slumped down against the tree, he followed suit next to her. They sat facing out to the water, shoulders touching. Her quiet sobs rocked her body.

They sat listening to the rolling waves and birds chirping away before he worked up the courage to speak. "What is wrong? It's not Malfoy again, is it?"

"No, it isn't him." She opened her mouth before closing it again quickly, "What do you know of what happened over the summer? I know you live with your muggle relatives so I don't know if you can keep in touch with wizarding news."

"I know there have been attacks by Death Eaters and Voldemort." She flinched harshly at his name. "Fudge stepped down. The Head Auror replaced him. I don't remember much else."

Each attack was another weight that hanged on Harry's soul.

"My Auntie," He remembers her talking about the head of the DMLE last year, "she... they attacked her home over the summer. She died. They say there were half a dozen Death Eaters there. That it wasn't until You-Know-Who arrived that she finally died." Her tears began to flow freely again.

"I am sorry."

She sniffled, "It isn't your fault. My family was a major target in the First Wizarding War, and Auntie was very anti-Death Eater."

"It is." He could see her turn to look at him as he spoke.

"No, it is not."

"It is. Voldemort is back because of me. It is my blood that is in his veins. He is only alive because of me. He is killing again because of me." He could feel the tears start to burn his eyes.

He stiffened when he felt her hand start rubbing circles on his shoulder; the tension did not stop her. "Auntie's death is not because of you, Harry."

"Yes, it is." He practically shouted the words causing her to remove her hand. He wasn't sure why he could feel the dam holding back his emotions start to break, but it all started to come out. "Voldemort wouldn't have been able to kill her if not for me. Quirrell wouldn't have died if not for me. Cedric would have graduated now, if not for me. Sirius would be alive and free, if not for me. Even my parents would be alive, if not for me. My parents-" He was interrupted by red hair in his face, and skinny arms snaked around his midsection.

He froze. He could count on one hand the number of people who have hugged him. Hermione, Ginny, and Molly Weasley.

He kept his arms to his side, not sure what to do as tears rolled down his cheeks, wetting her shoulders. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity but was at most a minute. Slowly she disentangled from him. They made eye contact causing her to blush adorably.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

They resumed sitting next to each other. Shoulders touching again and her leg against his as she sat cross-legged.

Both had tears running down their face. For the first time in a week, he wished Hermione was here to help with this. He never knew how to talk with girls, much less crying ones. His experience with Cho showed that he did not understand them.

"You were close to your aunt, right?"

He saw her silent nod, "My parents died when I was young. She was the last of the Bones family besides of me due to the First Wizarding War. She raised me."

Their stories weren't so different. Susan was the last of the Bones and he the last of the Potters. Both their parents died young and sent to live with their aunts. However, it sounded like a far better childhood than him.

"What about you and your family, are you close with them." She seemed to notice how rigid he became as she started to apologise for the question.

"No, it is okay. Close is not how I would describe our relationship at all. I was kept at the furthest distance she could. I lost my parents and got stuck with those... people." Her hand was quickly over his. Susan gave a reassuring squeeze as he tried to figure out why he was allowing so much personal contact with someone he barely knew.

"I am sorry, I knew I shouldn't have asked. No one knows anything about you before first year, well I am sure Ron and Hermione know, I guess that is for a reason. You don't have to talk about it if you do not wish too."

"They don't know. Ron only saw my room in the summer before second year, but that was it."  
He paused, not sure whether he wanted to come clean. He has never talked about his time with the Durselys before; he never wanted the looks that he knew would go with it. He didn't know what it was, maybe the smell of fresh strawberries in the air or the sky blue eyes that stared into his green ones, but he wanted to tell her about it, at least some of it.

"They-" He tried to find the right words. "They treated me like a house-elf. Not like how I am sure your family would treat one like, but it was like I was Malfoy's house-elf. Lots of work, very little food. There were times when I was barely fed for weeks sometimes. They hated me for just living. All I owned was hand me downs from my overweight cousin. I was-" He ended the thought about telling her of the physical abuse he had to endure. "They made me believe my parents were drunkards who died in an automobile crash."

She laid her head against his shoulder as she squeezed his hand. He realised it was her flame bright red hair that smelled so much like strawberries that it made him want a bowl. "It sounds awful. I don't know how anyone could hate you so much to do any of that to you."

"I am nothing special." It was the truth; he was just Harry Potter. A young man who had a pyscho after him because of a stupid prophecy.

"Harry, you are one of the best people I know. You are selfish to a fault. Kind, sweet. Any time someone needs help or is in trouble, you are stepping in without being asked. We all came to you for help last year for the DA, and you helped us while I am sure you suffered at the hands of that toad."

His laugh came freely. It was a much-needed break of sadness for the moment. He thought he could feel Susan smile.

In the moment of break, Harry took advantage to try and change the topic. "Did you break curfew to get out here?"

"No, I haven't been out here long. I left the moment I could. What about you? Gryffindor Tower is farther away, and yet you seemed to be on your way back to the castle when you found me. Breaking rules are you?"

"Well, I think it is well known now about my lack of respect for rules. Breaking curfew is probably the least serious one I have broken in the last week."

She turned to face him with an eyebrow raised as she tried to fight a smile, "Perhaps I should tell Hannah to take points away from you and assign detentions too."

He sighed looking off to the lake, "I knew I shouldn't have stopped to make sure you were okay."

Her giggle warmed his heart and brought a smile to his face. He just noticed that her hand still held his own. She seemed to see it as well as she quickly pulled her hand back.

They sat in silence as they looked over the lake for a few more minutes until his stomach rumbled because of the lack of food. Susan quickly stood up.

"How about you come with me to the castle for food, and I won't tell Hannah to take points away from you."

"And what about the detentions?"

"It will depend on how you are while we walk. If you behave, I won't say anything about detentions to her." She replied with a playful smile that he found infectious.

"Well," He stood up, dusting himself off, "since you are threatening so nicely, I shall come with you."

"Auntie always said I was good at making threats sound so nice." She smiled at him prettily. "Come on you can tell them me about when you found out you were magical since I assume your family never told you."

And he did.

He wasn't sure why he seemed to want to tell Susan things about his personal life. He barely knew her. It had to be something about her eyes. Even though they were stained red from tears, they still created a trusting stare. He felt like he could take a long swim in her eyes. He felt at ease, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He started with the first letter and how many he received. She barely controlled herself as he described Hagrid, giving Dudley a pig's tail. The story lasted their trip back to the castle. He ended the story as he finally got to Platform 9 3/4th as Susan and Harry crossed over the covered bridge. Susan would interject with her own experiences with various places. It only took her three tries to find her 10in Dragon heartstring spruce wand.

"Lunch should be starting in 30 minutes." Susan cancelled her _Tempus_ charm. "We can wait out here if you don't mind."

He still didn't want to eat in the Great Hall, even if he was talking with the girl he was beginning to like talking too. "What about the kitchen? They should have some food around."

"You know how to get to the kitchen?" She sounded surprised like it was a big secret.

"Hermione showed Ron and me in fourth year. One of my friends works there."

She paused in her steps as she looked shocked at his statement.

"It is a long story, but Dobby is an elf I tricked his previous family into freeing. He has been working in the kitchens for the last few years. I haven't gone to see him yet this year. I have a sock I bought for him over the summer."

"A sock?"

He scratched behind his head before he replied, "I tricked his previous master into giving Dobby a sock. Ever since then, Dobby has been in love with them, the more colourful, the better. Though never give him a pair as he is confused by them."

She smiled, looking at him, "He sounds like quite the character."

"He can be eccentric but is well-meaning and is a good friend."

"We can go to Gryffindor Tower so you can grab it, the Hufflepuff common rooms are close to the kitchen so that I can grab one of my colourful socks for him."

He paused in the courtyard that had a few milling students about, Susan paused with him. "You don't have to give him anything, Susan."

"Nonsense. I have a few old socks that I don't wear anymore. So first Gryffindor Tower and then the Hufflepuff common rooms and then the kitchen." She turned and set off to the way to the Gryffindor Tower.

"You don't-"

"Harry, I am going to get a sock for Dobby. It would be good to know that they are going to someone that would love them."

He reached out and grabbed her forearm, pulling her to a stop. "No, I mean you don't have to go to the tower. I kept the sock in my school bag since I wasn't sure when the opportunity would present itself to go down and visit him. And well I have my bag stashed in a small room near here." He has been meaning to go down but has made excuses each time he wanted too.

"You just left your bag unattended?" One of her bright red eyebrows rose above her sky blue eyes.

"Well," he said sheepishly, "no one has found it for the last few times I have done it. And it beats having to carry it around all the time."

"Do you not have the featherlight charm on it?"

"I-" He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think about why he hadn't thought about doing it. That only seemed to cause a giggle from his companion that warmed his heart.

"Come on; it is over this way. Wait outside the door; it is only a small closet so not much room for two of us."

There was room for two people, but he didn't want to say he didn't want people to see him and her go into a broom closet together. He didn't want her to have to deal with the rumours that would come from it. His bag was in the same place as he left it. He quickly summoned it before beginning the small climb back down the small set of stairs.

He closed the door causing Susan to turn around to him. She flashed another pleased smile. He was happy seeing her better than when he found her earlier. They began their quiet walk down to the kitchens. They passed students with only a few giving them a curious glance.

It was in the Grand Staircase that he heard of a familiar voice. He turned to see the red hair of Ron coming towards them from a few staircases up. There was confusion and hurt written on his face. He could see the signs that pointed to his friend about to do something stupid.

Luckily, for them both, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him back. She no doubts lectured him on something going by the annoyed looked in Ron's eyes; he quickly changed direction and started the trek up the stairs.

Hermione gave him a half-smile filled with worry and a wanting to know more. Her eyes darted to the redhead next to him who stopped and was staring at the both of them in confusion. He gave her a shallow smile that he hoped conveyed that he was okay, and somehow doing better. Her face brightened as she gave him a look that meant she would be asking questions later before she turned and followed Ron.

He turned back to Susan, who smiled before leading the rest of the way. It was a strange thought he realised. He just thought of himself doing better. He tried to search his brain on why he would think that. This morning he would have thought he was doing as miserable as he has been most of the summer. What changed since this morning?

The rest of the journey to the basement was walked in silence. Susan told him she would be back quickly before disappearing through the doorway for the Hufflepuff dorm room. She reappeared a few minutes later with a bright orange colour sock with blue strips on it.

He tickled the pear as they neared the kitchen. The painting swung open, allowing access to the elf workspace.

"Dobby."

A soft pop and then an elf with a colourful suitcase and multiple hats appeared in front of him, "The Great Harry Potter called for Dobby?" the elf had a smile that threatened to split his face in half.

"I meant to come down sooner in the year, Dobby, but I have something for you." Harry began to rummage through his bag before pulling our the blue sock with white snowflakes on it. "Here I just wanted to give this since I missed your birthday."

The house-elf squealed in delight before taking the sock and holding it gingerly in his hands. "Great wizard Harry Potter, is too kind to Dobby."

He felt the nudge of an elbow, reminding him of not being alone. "Dobby this is my friend Susan Bones, she also has a gift for you."

Dobby broke down in tears with the gift of the orange sock, "Harry Potter's Susy is a great witch. Dobby would love to be a friend of Harry Potter's Susy."

Both Harry and Susan blushed at Dobby's nickname. "Dobby, I was wondering if Susan," he stressed her name, hoping it would stick, "and I could eat in here."

"Harry Potter and Harry Potter's Susy would be most welcome to eat in kitchens. Dobby will be getting your favourite foods."

"It is fine, Dobby, just Ummm. Omelettes will do."

Dobby nodded before snapping his fingers. Two plates of omelettes appeared on the counter along with two chairs next to each other.

"Thank you, Dobby."

"Dobby is happy to help Great Harry Potter. Dobby must go finish with work. Call Dobby if anything be needing." With another pop, his friend disappeared.

"Where did you get that sock anyway?" He took the seat next to her.

"Hannah likes to give random gifts, and most of the time, it is colourful items like those socks." He hummed in response.

He took a few bites before asking his next question, "How long have you known Hannah? I feel like I barely see you two apart."

"Our dad's were best friends when they attended Hogwarts. Our houses weren't that far from each other. We are practical sisters." She turned her attention away from him and back to her plate, "I have been living with them since Auntie was murdered."

He opened his mouth to apologise again. "Shut up, Harry. It wasn't your fault. Aunt Amelia died fighting criminals; it was her job. No matter what you think, you didn't make them commit a crime."

They continued the meal in silence. A glass of water appeared in front of him when he began to get thirsty.

"Okay, my turn to ask the question."

"What?"

"Have you never played the question game, Harry? You ask a question I answer, and then I ask the question, and you have to answer." She didn't even wait for a reply before she continued, "What is going on between you, Hermione, and Ron. No one can remember a time when you weren't with either one of them. But ever since the start of the year, you seem to be avoiding them."

He began to play with his food on his plate. "You noticed." He didn't fail to notice the look asking him if he was joking.

"It is pretty obvious what you were doing Harry. You are not exactly subtle."

He continued to stare at his near-empty plate. "It is safer for them not to be around me."

"Harry-"

"It is true," his silverware bounced off his plate after throwing it down, "they all could have died at the Ministry, Hermione almost did. I-" he choked back a sob, "I can't have them die as Sirius died for me. Too many have been murdered because of me. I can't allow anyone else to also die for me. I am not worth it."

He felt himself being turned in his chair as two arms wrapped themselves around his lower back. Red hair attached to a head rubbed against Harry's black hair.

He paused, unsure of what to do. Soon his arms found themselves bringing the female holding him closer. He laid his head against Susan's shoulder. A dam broke somewhere in him as his tears began to flow more freely then he could recall in the last few years.

He wasn't sure why, but years of pent up emotions finally broke free subjecting the Hufflepuff to them. He could only guess he was tired, tired of holding it all back.

Susan spent the next few minutes, rubbing his back. One of her hands snaked its way to his head and started to play with his hair. It was oddly comforting and calmed him down some. She whispered reassurances that everything was alright.

He pulled back, finally noting the damp spot on Susan's cloak. "I am sorry."

Even though he was half turned away from her, he could see her reassuring smile, "It is okay, Harry. Everyone deserves a moment to cry. You saw mine earlier. I think it was only fair that I see yours." He let out a laugh that came out as a chocking sound. "And you are more than worth it, Harry. You are kind, brave, helpful, sweet, caring, good, and-" She paused as they made eye contact. Her cheeks turned Gryffindor red before she turned to look at her exciting plate. "They all came with because they wanted to help you in your time of need. I would have come too if you asked. Anyone of us in DA would have." The last sentence came out rushed.

He thanked her before finishing the rest of his plate, suddenly much hungrier.

He started to deliberating slow down his eating as he, for some reason, wanted the lunch to last as long as it could. He did not wish to the time spending with Susan to end.

"How is your silent spell casting doing?" He finished the last of his meal as he spoke.

"Not that great, I am still having problems with some of it. The stinging hex works half the time for me. The shield seldom works."

The one good thing he had to say about Snape was that the man was consistent. If one had thought that Snape finally teaching the subject he always wanted would have made him a better teacher, they would have been wrong. The lessons still were 'do this with no help or instructions on how to do it'.

"If you want, I can help you with it. We can always find an empty classroom or the Room of Requirements to practice?" He found himself hoping that she would accept.

Her smile brightened his mood instantly, "I would appreciate that. If you want we can work on some other subjects too. Hannah is blowing off our study session this weekend. I could use a study partner."

"Deal." He couldn't stop the grin forming as she looked into the deep beautiful eyes.

The ended up finding a room on the fifth floor that was far outside the standard walking path of anyone as the Room of Requirements held someone. There were desks littered around the walls and large chalkboards on the walls.

They spent the day practising silent spell work. Susan's silent stinging hex started to work all the time, and the shield began to become a regular thing for her. They had started on some simple spells like _Accio_ she managed to pulls the books a few inches towards her. They switched to Charms and Transfiguration homework. Each would check over the other papers.

Dobby brought dinner up to them, and before they even realised it, the clock struck 9 pm. His Advance Potion's book was slammed shut. He stretched his back before cracking his knuckles, causing Susan to smirk at him.

"What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. It is just you are a very restless studier."

"I am not that bad."

"Oh really," she began to laugh to herself, "I must have imagined you tapping your foot or hand endlessly. Or the fact you kept twirling your quill. Or how you kept looking at me to see what I was doing?"

He could feel his cheeks burn red.

"I-. That's-" Harry began to stumble over his words which only set Susan off into a fit of giggles.

Harry's glare was interrupted by a yawn.

"I think that is a sign we should end this study day, Harry." He was sure he could hear the faint hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I will walk you back to the Hufflepuff common room."

He waved off her protest as he started to pack his stuff and helped her with her study mess.

"I may be a restless studier, but you are messy." He pulled his hands back after Susan slapped them as he tried putting all the parchments into a pile.

"Stop, it is all in an organised manner." He stood as he watched her take seemly random piles and putting them in a stack.

Once the room was cleaned and their supplies were stuffed back into their bags, he closed the door behind him. They remained in silence as they walked through the corridor. It wasn't until they reached the staircase that they found the courage to speak.

"Thank you for today, Harry. It felt good to just worry about school work for once and not the war."

"I should be thanking you. I have been more social today than all year so far. I am sure I would still be hidden by myself if I didn't find you today. It felt good talking about things with you." Her smile radiated.

"I know we haven't even been close, but I am always willing to listen. I promise next time I won't cry so much on you."

"Thank you, Susan, truly."

They continued down the stairs in silence. A few of the students wandering the halls late at night gave them a curious glance, but no one said anything to them. It wasn't until they reached the basement that she spoke again.

"You know, we never did finish all of our charms work. How about we do this again tomorrow? I could also use some more help on the silent casting."

The words of denial died in his throat as he looked into the blue begging eyes. He tried to say he couldn't, that he had other things to do. "I would like that."

"Great, how about we meet back at the room at 10 in the morning?"

"I have the Gryffindor quidditch team tryouts at 11 tomorrow. We can either do a quick session in the morning or after it."

He didn't even schedule the tryout. He woke up one morning and found the sign-up sheet in the common room; it was written in Ron's handwriting. Harry almost forgot about quidditch this year, despite the fact he was the captain of the team.

"Well, how about we study beforehand. Is Hermione going to be at the tryouts?"

"I don't see why she wouldn't."

"Great, I could use some help with my Runes essay. Plus I can scout your team while I am in the stands. We can study some more afterwards. That is if you want to."

He forgot Susan was a chaser for Hufflepuff. With him being banned from the team last season he stopped paying attention to who was on the team.

"That sounds great. It will save me from having to deal with Ron wanting to start talking strategy right afterwards." He honestly would instead due to homework with Susan than talk quidditch with Ron; he wasn't sure if it was because of whose company he was sharing.

"You can always tell me your strategies."

He didn't reply as they stopped in front of the entranceway into the Hufflepuff room. They stood in awkward silence as he tried to think of what he should say.

A hand on his left shoulder caused him to tense up once again. Susan either did not notice or did not care.

"Thank you again, Harry." His cheeks flushed red as he felt soft lips on them. He froze. "I will see you in the morning at 9 in the room. Good night, Harry."

She quickly left, leaving him frozen in place as he tried to process what happened.

The slamming of the doorway broke his paralysis. He pulled his bag farther up his back before quickly escaping up the stairs back to the Gryffindor Tower.

The walk up the many stairs included a permanent smile on his face. He wasn't sure why he was so happy nor why he could still feel Susan's lips on his cheek. His heart began to pace quicker as he thought about tomorrow.

The Fat Lady swung the portrait open as he spoke the password. He considered himself lucky as Ron was too busy playing himself in chess and Hermione had her back to him as she helped some younger students with homework. He hurried up the stairs to his dorm, not wishing to have a discussion that he was sure Hermione wanted to have.

He showered before crawling into his bed. Shutting the curtains, he fell asleep with a small smile on his face.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch tryouts and another study session.

**Chapter 2**

He had to keep himself from looking into the stands as he flew. He could see a redhead talking with his bushy-haired friend as they watched everyone on the brooms. He had to dodge out of the way of the pass of a quaffle.

He looked to see the smug grin of Ginny before she flew off. He watched as she and two other chasers passed the quaffle around before throwing it around one of the goals that Ron wasn't guarding. Luckily Ron blocked the shot.

Harry could hear a cheer come from the stands. He looked over and could see Hermione clapping her hands, watching Ron. His eyes drifted just a little right, and he could see sky blue eyes looking at him. Her smile and wave turned him around as he tried to pretend he didn't see it. He quickly wiped the smile off his face once he realised it grew on his face.

He sent Ron down and Cormac up to the goal. It was Ron's five saves out of five to Cormac's four out of four. 

He had Ginny, Katie, and Demelza Robins go and try to score again. He already decided that those three would be the primary chasers. He caught Cormac winking into the stands. He saw Hermione blush and look away as Susan laughed at her. 

His gaze turned upwards as he could hear the giggles of a group of girls that had been annoying him for the last two hours. Romilda Vance led the young gaggle of girls that tried to try out for the team. They couldn't even make it off the ground before he sent them away. Unfortunately, they moved to watch from the stands. One of them spotted him watching them and pointed it out. He turned away from the group as Romilda waved at him.

Turning back he could make out Cormac missing the last shot. There was a look of confusion on the seventh year face before he started to demand a retry. Behind him, he could hear cheering from Ron, and he thought Lavander in the stands.

"Right, everyone, thank you all for coming down today. You all did well. I will have a roster up either later today or tomorrow. Just because you don't make the starting squad doesn't mean you won't get a chance to play. Once again thank you."

Harry moved back to the box that held the equipment—touching the runes, the quaffle and bludgers back to the chest. Once they were secured back into place, he shut the lid. 

"Ron!"

"That was some good flying out there, Harry. When will I know that I made the team?"

"I still have to decide whether it is you or Cormac." Harry had already picked Ron but still wanted to tease him some more.

"I blocked the most shots!"

"Cormac is the smoother flier."

Ron looked flabbergasted as Harry tried to suppress the smirk. "Hermione, can you believe him? Harry is thinking about giving that arrogant arse."

Harry turned to see Hermione and Susan walking up to them.

He could see Hermione roll her eyes, "Ron, I am sure Harry is just teasing you."

"You bastard." Ron's cheeks started to turn the same shade of red as his hair as he began to fume in anger.

"You blocked more shots, Ron, and you were an excellent keeper last year. Of course, you would be my pick." His best mate beamed in the praise.

"Good. Let's back to the common room. I have some moves that will help us win drawn up. We can also go over who is also on the team."

"Sorry, I can't. I am, erm, helping Susan with some homework." He gestured to the redheaded girl standing next to Hermione that Ron just seemed to notice.

"You can help her later. We have to plan on how we will win the Cup again this year."

"Ron."

"It is alright, Hermione. You can come with us as Harry helps me. I will be happy to discuss your team's strategies with you. I promise I won't share them with my team."

Harry could only smirk at Susan's comment. "I did promise her I will help after tryouts, Ron. You are happy to come along if you want." There was a part of him that was hoping that Ron would say no and leave them be. Harry wanted his time with Susan to be moderately alone.

"But why would you want to help her over me?" There was a deep part of Harry that rose in anger about that comment before he could say anything Hermione intervened.

"Ron, you idiot." Hermione grabbed the new keeper's arm and started to pull him back to the castle.

"What, where are you taking me?"

"You still need to do your papers for class tomorrow. Plus we need to talk about how you talk about people standing next to you. Susan, it was a pleasure, and I will see you in class, hopefully, sooner. Harry, we will be talking tonight." The pointed look and threatening voice caused him to nod in agreement even if he would rather not talk.

He and Susan watched the two figures retreat off the field, leaving them by themselves.

"Sorry about Ron. He can be an idiot sometimes." She raised an eyebrow, "Most of the time."

"It is okay. I think it is sweet how much he is protective of his boyfriend." 

Harry dropped the box he was holding and the broom that rested on top of said box.

"We're- It is not-"

He stopped as she began to break out in a fit of laughter. He could see the tears start to form in the corner of her eyes. 

"I am sorry. I know you two aren't dating. It is easier to see Hermione and Ron like each other. But I couldn't help it. I know there were rumours about you and Ron after the Second Task in the Triwizard Tournament, but I never thought they were real."

He paused again as he started picking up what he dropped. "What rumours?"

"Well, the thing you missed the most ended up being Ron. Everyone else was someone they were romantically involved with or family."

He never thought of it like that. Merlin, did everyone think that was true? Do they still think it is true? She seemed to read his face as she began to reassure him that no one thought it was true, especially after his date with Cho no matter how bad it was.

"Does everyone know how bad that went?"

"You went with her to Madam Puddifoot on Valentine's Day, and you are Harry Potter, of course, people know how your date went."

He nodded before entering the locker room to change and take a quick shower. By the time he changed and walked out with his bag on his back and broom over his shoulder, he found Susan sitting against one of the walls with a book out and the box of quidditch supplies gone.

"Where did the box go?" He gestured to the spot where he left it.

"Oh, I figured you would be a little, so I ran it up to storage shed."

They continued the walk up to the shed in silence. It was a comfortable silence. He did not feel the need to fill it as he did with Cho.

"What do you want to try today?"

"I still could use some more help with the shield and _Accio_ silent casting. I don't think you finished your charms essay either."

"It is mostly done." He pulled his bag closer to him, grunting at the weight.

"Wait, hang on."

He paused as Susan pulled out her wand. With a tap of the spruce wood, she silently had his bag turn orange.

"I was trying to cast the feather-light charm on it."

His smile grew, "I don't think the colour orange makes it lighter.

"Shut up. _Pondus Damnum._ " She whispered the charm as he felt his bag become more comfortable to carry.

"Thank you, though do you mind changing the colour?"

"Depends on if you will finish your charms essay or not." She stuck out her tongue under his glare.

He debated about pulling his wand out and turning her bag a different colour before his stomach interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you want to go to the Great Hall beforehand?"

The thoughts of having to interact with more people caused him to shake his head. The idea of sitting down and then being swarmed by people who wanted to talk made him uneasy. "No, we can just have Dobby come to bring us food again."

She gave him a knowing nod. "You are going to have to go back there at some point."

"I do, maybe I will go back down for dinner. Sunday nights are usually more quiet affairs."

"You can sit with me, I mean at the Hufflepuff table. I am sure Hannah, Ernie, and Justin will love to have you with us."

"I don't know."

She laughed, "It wasn't a choice, Harry, I am going to bring you down to the Great Hall for dinner even if I have to use the Imperius curse."

"You know it doesn't work that well on me."

"Well, I think I know some other ways to get you to do what I want." 

Her sly smile caused him to furrow his brows and tilt his head as he tried to discern what she meant.

Entering the room, they set their bags off to the side as they decided to work on silent casting first. Dobby brought in a tray of sandwiches and a pitcher of water. Dobby also promised to put his broom back in Harry's room.

"Okay, lets work on _Accio_ first." He set the books on the table away from them.

He let her try a few dozen times before he stepped in offering advice. The book only went a few inches each time. He would reset it after it fell off the table. "Are you saying the spell in your head?"

"Yes."

"Okay, trying just thinking about the book coming to you when you do the wand movement, don't say the spell just think about what you want to it to do."

"Does that work for you?" There was a sense of irritation in her question. "For spells that I use frequently, it is easier for me to think about what I want to be done. For others, I started the method of saying it softer and softer until I am thinking it. I know that method worked for your shield charm, but you use _Accio_ more so it should be easier this way."

She took a breath before focusing on the book. With a flick of the wand, the book flew off of the desk. It only came halfway to her, but it was still significant progress.

He winced at the squeal. His vision was once again clouded by red hair as he felt arms wrapped around his neck. Her body started to press against him as Susan bounced up and down. He slowly put his arms around her lower back, hoping that would stop her jumping.

She pulled back to look him in the eyes. Her face was only a few inches away from his own. The blueness of her eyes dragged him deeper into her look. His line of vision drifted down to look at her red lips. Her cheeks brightened before she pulled back.

"Thank you, Harry."

With a flushed face he looked away, "It was no problem, Susan. You did well." He used the Levitation charm to move the book back to its starting position. "Let's see if you can do it again." 

She did.

She started to pull the book closer and closer to her until it would consistently fly to her hand. Her growing smile every time she did it was infectious.

As the book started to fly to her, he cast his silent spell, causing the book to change direction and land in his hand. She looked less than pleased; he cheekily smiled. 

"How about we check your shield and stinging hex now?"

"How are we going to do that?"

He didn't respond before he fired off his vocal stinging hex. She blocked it but spoke the incantation.

"Harry."

"You are supposed to block it with a silent shield, Susan."

"You can't just expect-"

He sent a silent hex this time. She managed was vocal for half a second before she closed her mouth. The shield was thin at best and his spell went through and hit her in the arm.

"Come on; I want to get it, so it becomes natural for you to cast the shield charm silently." He almost missed the flick of her wand as he silently raised his shield.

The glint of fun shined in her eye as he fired back.

They sat down next to each other, against the wall after 20 minutes of attacking each other. Both were bruised and sweaty, Susan more than him. They stopped after the fight began to escalate in them silently summoning objects behind each other. 

"I don't think that tickling charm was silent."

He shrugged, "You shouldn't have let it past your shield."

It wasn't a fair assessment as he summoned a chair a moment before causing her to be off-balance before forcing her to break out in a fit of giggles.

"That was utterly a Slytherin move." He was sure that she was trying to get a rise out of him.

"The Sorting Hat wanted me to go to Slytherin."

"Ha, I don't know why it would. You are probably the most Gryffindor person in the school, in the good way too."

"There is a bad way to be a Gryffindor?"

She nodded, "That Seventh year who tried out for Keeper, Cormac. He is arrogant, bashful, thinks to good of himself. He is all the bad traits of a traditional lion."

"Well, I am sure all of the houses have bad traits in them, not just us Gryffindor lions."

"Slytherins definitely have more annoying traits. Ravenclaws can be too full of their intelligence. But we Hufflepuffs are all good—no bad traits."

He shook his head, "I don't know. I can remember Fourth Year being harassed by Hufflepuffs. Hannah and Ernie were some of the worst."

She turned to lean sideways against the wall, laying her head on it. "I am sorry for how we acted how I acted. I know both Hannah and Ernie feel bad. Anyone who knew you should have known you didn't want the attention. It is just, Hufflepuff finally got sole attention of the school, and then a Gryffindor comes in, and well, we overreacted."

He only gave her a tired smile, "It is okay, Susan. As I said before, I do understand why you all did what you did. You weren't the only ones to doubt me or harass me."

He would describe the look she gave him as dreamily, "I think you would have been a wonderful Hufflepuff, Harry."

He knew that she meant that as a compliment when most would think it is an insult, he couldn't help teasing her. "And I think you would have been a wonderful Slytherin."

He rubbed his shoulder where she hit him with her fist, "Idiot. Come on; you have to finish your charms essay."

He watched her get up and dust as she turned to move back to their bags. He couldn't stop himself from staring at her retreating figure. He stood up so Susan wouldn't catch him as he followed her. 

By the time dinner was being served, they managed to finish and revise their charms essays and finish their assignments for Transfiguration for the week. They also practised silent casting a few more times.

The sound from the Great Hall was deafening to a person that has been hiding in their inner thoughts for the last few weeks. He internally groaned at the thought about entering. He eyed the stairs that would lead down to the kitchen, to solitude. 

He didn't get the chance to make a run for safety as Susan pulled at his sleeve. "Come along, Harry. I told you that you would be eating dinner at the Hufflepuff table, and I am not a liar."

The sound of voices talking over each other slammed into him as the doors opened. He felt himself shrink into himself as he was dragged away to the table with yellow colours. She led him to seats directly opposite Hannah and Ernie and next to Justin. She sat down next to Justin, leaving him on the edge of the table.

"Susan, I was wondering where you have been. Oh, hi, Harry." At the mention of his name, both Ernie and Justin looked up both said hello to him.

He just silently sat down.

"Sorry, Hannah. Harry was helping me with some homework, and then I was scouting the Gryffindor team."

"How does their team look?"

"Well, their keeper is okay. They still have Katie as a chaser. Though their seeker is easily distracted."

"I am not." The group around him chuckled.

"I don't know. Use some dementors, one demented bludger, a pretty girl, and I think we will win."

He blushed at the pretty girl comment, bad memories of Cho sprang to his mind. "I can banish the dementors, I was okay with the bludger, and the last pretty girl who tried to trick me lost."

"Ugh, enough Quidditch talk. What have you guys been going over?"

He smiled about how much Hannah reminded him of Hermione, "We were working on her silent casting for the shield charm, stinging hex, and summoning charm. Then we finished our essays for other classes."

"Susan, did you get them to work?" The redhead nodded at Justin's question, "Harry, can you help us out with it too?"

"Oh, well I-"

"You have to restart the DA. Snape isn't as terrible as Umbridge, but he doesn't offer any help with anything." Harry started to eye an easy route for the door. "Perhaps we can restart at the Partnous charm. I was close to getting corporeal form before we ended and I haven't been able to try since."

"I am sure you know some spells that Dumbledore taught you that you could teach us. I mean after fighting in the Ministry you must know some good spells." He started to grip his bag, ready to make his escape to peace.

"Enough, both of you." Susan's voice froze him the moment before he bolted, "it should be obvious that Harry doesn't want to talk about the subject. Fighting isn't the same as duelling, Ernest. You try to cause harm in fights. They are difficult experiences for all partners involved. Not everyone wants to go boosting about facing off against the person that murdered their parents and tried to murder them multiple times now." Susan tone stunned him. He had never heard her this angry about something. Her usually welcoming blue eyes were frozen over ready to storm.

Both males apologised. It was only when Susan released his hand over his backpack's strap that he realised she was holding it. He released his bag as he silently started to dig into his food. He was aware of the many eyes on the group.

The rest of the meal passed by in easy conversation. He and Ernie discussed their potions class. He talked with others about their shared classes and funny moments from the past years. 

A yawn caused him to stop his sentence mid-flow. "I am sorry I haven't slept much. I guess tryouts took alot out of me. I probably should head to my bed." He started to gather his bag from under the table.

"Night, Harry."

"Night, see you in Potions."

Justin gave a wave as he had a mouth full of cake.

"I will walk with you."

He looked to Susan in some confusion, Gryffindor Tower was the complete opposite direction of Hufflepuff Common Room. He only nodded as she said her goodbyes and moved to follow him out of the Great Hall.

He started in the direction for the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"Last I checked the Gryffindors lived in a tower, Harry."

"Yes, but you are in the basement. I would rather you not have to walk down from dropping me off."

"That all?"

Harry nodded. In truth, he didn't want anything to happen to her on the long walk. Voldemort attacked her family, and with the future Death Eaters in Hogwarts, he wouldn't put it past them doing anything. He didn't trust Hogwarts much anymore. With all the betrayals the student body did to him over the last six years, he began to lose faith in it.

"What are your plans for the night? Are you going to study more?"

"No, I think you had the right idea of going to bed early. I don't have a class in the first period so I will probably sleep in."

"Ah."

They continued in silence down the last few steps before turning the corner to walk down to the entrance.

"Would you possibly want to spend lunch or breakfast together?"

He faltered in his steps as Susan asked her question, "I would like that. It should be lunch. I should spend some time with Hermione and Ron in the morning."

"I except you will make a full apology to them?"

"I will."

Her smile warmed his heart, "Good, I have Runes with Hermione tomorrow, so I will ask her if you did or not."

"And if I don't?"

"Well," She paused as she looked thoughtfully ahead, "I will tell Hermione that you said you would. You would then have to deal with a Granger rant. Then you will have to deal with me. You can ask Hannah and Ernie what happens when you cross me. I will also not accompany you to any more meals."

They stopped in front of the door, "You're very Slytherin, Susan." He tried to fight back the smile at her glare. 

"Hilarious, Potter." There was a pregnant pause before her right hand caught hold of his forearm. "Thank you again for the help today, Harry. You are a good person."

"I was happy to help, Susan. Thank you for the last two days."

"Hopefully, there will be more days. Night, Harry." 

For the second night in a row, she stood on her toes as he felt her lips press softly against his cheek for a second.

"Night, Susan." He waved before she entered into her common room. 

He smiled before turning around. He decided to use one of the lesser-used ways to get back to his dorm. It was when he reached the Fat Lady that he realised that she never turned his bag back to its normal colour. Harry decided to leave it the new orange; it reminded him too much of her to change.

His luck from last night did not seem to last as Hermione spotted him immediately from her chair that faced the door. Her face gave him no option but to walk over to her. She gestured to a corner of the room where they could have some privacy. He only felt lucky that Ron was not around.

"Where is Ron?" He asked as he took a seat against the window sill.

"He and Dean are in an Exploding Snap Tournament." She crossed her arms, "So?"

He sighed, sending sideway glances to the stairs leading to his bed. She would just follow him, he knew.

"I am sorry."

"For?"

"For hiding away from you and Ron. And well, everyone else. I just- I just needed time to myself. With Sirius gone I just needed some time to myself. Time away from the Dursleys and I guess away from the crowd Burrow."

Hermione's arms dropped to her side as her face softened. "We would have given you that if you asked, Harry. We have all been worried about you. You weren't acting normal during the summer, but then once we got to Hogwarts, you shut us all out." He could feel the hurt dripping from her voice.

"I know I am sorry. I haven't been in a good place."

"It is okay; we are your best friends, Harry. We will never leave you."

His chest felt lighter at the proclamation, "Thank you."

She sat up straighter, "So, you and Susan?"

His eyebrows furrowed at how she said that "What?"

"Are you two dating? I will admit I thought you would either end up with a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Susan is a much better choice than Cho."

"What? No." He tried to get words out as he stammered over himself as his cheeks reddened. "We are just friends. We have only been- She asked for some help with some of her assignments, so I have been helping her this weekend."

"Is that why you kept staring at her during Quidditch tryouts and supper?"

Hermione smugly smiled as Harry thought his cheeks were about as red as they could get.

"I was not."

"Oh, so you looking at me or was it Romilda?"

"Romilda, ew no. You are like a sister to me, Hermione. Fine, I was looking at Susan." He admitted quietly.

He heard her mutter something about boys as she rolled her eyes. "You know she likes you too? She kept stealing glances at you also."

His chest began to beat faster in his chest.

"Are you going to ask her out?"

He glanced down as he felt his chest grow heavy, "No."

"Why not?"

He couldn't stop himself before he spoke. He knew Hermione would connect the dots quickly, "It is not safe for her."

He watched her put puzzle pieces together in her head before her face twisted in outrage, "Harry James Potter, have you been hiding from us because you think it isn't safe for us to be around you?" He couldn't even open his mouth fully before she started. "We all wanted to come with you. You tried multiple times not to have us come. We all knew the risk when we went. We got injured because we were **all** stupid. Not because of you."

"You wouldn't have been there if not for me."

"We wouldn't have been there if we did not care about and wanted to help you. Everyone made mistakes that night, Harry, not just you. But I do not regret coming to help you. I know the risk of being your best friend-like sister. And I think Susan knows the risk of being with you, but she still wants to try. Are you going to ask her out?"

He looked down to his hands. He thought he could still feel Susan's hand on his. His cheek still felt warm from his kiss. His orange, lighter, bag brought a smile to his face. "Maybe, I don't know. Yes?"

"I think she would be right for you. She is a good person. Plus I think you need to do some normal for once."

He scoffed at that, "I do normal things. I play Quidditch."

"You scare me half to death with your stunts. There is no one else in this school that would do the things that you do. You deserve a normal year of focusing on getting good grades, and" she poked him in the chest, "dating a girl that your best friend that is like a sister approves of."

"Are you ever going to let that go?"

"No. You're like a brother to me, Harry. Are we going to see her tomorrow?" He rolled his eyes.

"We are having lunch together tomorrow. I am sure I can get her to agree to sit at the Gryffindor table with us."

She moved on to other topics. He was questioned about what he was doing by himself for the last few weeks; she was happy when he replied he was studying. He kept the room he found a secret and how he was getting such good grades in Potions.

They continued to talk until a sour Ron joined him. His best mate waved off the apology and made no mention of who Harry spent the weekend with. He was more interested in talking about Quidditch. As he pressed him for who else made the team he realised he would need to decide that and post it tomorrow morning.

He went to bed that night with a smile plastered on his face. He had his friends back. He knew of a girl that had a crush on him that he returned too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to try and keep this story active. I do like the pairing of Harry and Susan and want to see where I will take this. I will try and update this at least once a week if not twice.  
> Leave any comments, questions, or concerns down below and I will try to respond when I can.
> 
> Thank you, stay golden and Healthy.  
> -Thow


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

He was finishing get cleaned up before lunch. He had his free period before lunch today, and he was preparing for the meal. Well, he was more worried about a conversation during the meal than eating. He was too concerned to eat.

He tried brushing his hair into an organised state. His hair just popped up. He let out a groan. He used his hand to push the hair into a somewhat neat style. He straightened his tie as he left the bathroom. 

He tossed his cloak on, grabbing his orange bag from his bed. It has been four days since the bag has been turned orange. Ron hadn't noticed. Hermione made a quiet inquire about it. Susan hasn't said anything about it but just smiled every time she saw it.

Most meals have been in the company of the redhead. Most study sessions have been in the company of the redhead and some of their academic friends; usually, Hannah or Hermione would join them. Most of the last five days has evolved around the pretty redhead with more freckles than he could ever hope to account.

He couldn't help the smile as he descended the stairs.

"Oi, finally. Lunch is almost over, Harry."

Harry glanced at his watch. "There are still 30 minutes left Ron."

"It will take us just over five minutes to make it down to the Great Hall. That is not enough time."

He rolled his eyes, "It is fine, Ron. No need to overreact."

He left through the tunnel as his mate followed him muttering to himself. "Did you change your clothes?"

"What? No."

"They are cleaned, though. No hint of wear."

He hurried down the stairs trying to escape the examining look.

They made it down to the Great Hall without any other words being exchanged between them. He was sure that it was only because Ron was starving for food.

He smiled as he saw Hermione and Susan sit down next to each other. He quickly moved to the seats across from them that were open. He set his bag down in front of him as he slid into his seat across from the Hufflepuff. 

"Hermione. Hi, Susan. How was Runes class?" He started to pile on food to his plate.

"It was good. Professor Babbling was impressed with our rune work. I am glad we can finally start working with runes and not just translating them. It will be exciting to start working on runestones." He smiled at her enthusiasm. He learned that Ancient Runes was Susan's favourite subject.

"Did either of you get any studying done during your free period?"

"Hermione, it is called a free period for a reason," Ron answered before he continued to dig into his plate.

"I studied some of Potions." He offered up.

"When? You were in the dorm almost the whole time showering and putting on new clothes."

"No, I wasn't." He could feel his cheeks start to heat up.

"You spent at least 15 minutes trying to tame the mess you call your hair."

He heard Susan giggle as he tried to bury his head in his hands. 

"Ow, what was that for Hermione." He looked as Ron rubbed his shin. He only received a glare from the bushy-haired girl.

"Honestly, Ron." She huffed in annoyance.

The conversation moved to talks of Quidditch. Susan and Ron were debating the chance of the Chudley Cannons of winning their next game. Harry was on the same page of Susan that there was no chance the Cannons could win. Ron was adamant as ever that they will win and turn it all around.

"The Cannons haven't won against the Wasps for the last decade. They won't be able to do it this season either."

"You Wasps fans cheat."

"We are called Stingers; thank you very much. And we do not cheat." Susan tipped her chin up in superiority of her team.

"We would have won this summer if your fans didn't distract us during the penalty shoot."

He watched as Susan grew a predatory grin, "You know I was at that game. The Cannons would have lost even if they did make one of their penalty shot."

"I am afraid she is right, Ron. I was listening to the game with you. The Cannons would have lost no matter what; they were down by two hundred at that point."

His mate looked betrayed, "How dare you? You only agree with her because you like— Ow, Hermione."

She rolled her eyes, shoving her plate away and grabbing her book bag. "Come on, Ron, before I send Ginny after you. See you both later."

Hermione waved too Susan and Harry before walking out, dragging a confused, muttering Ron with her.

"What was that about?"

"Ron? He is just a huge, Chudley Cannons fan. I am not sure why; the rest of his family is not at all." He shrugged.

"Not that. He was saying you only agreed with me because?"

He only stared down at his plate. He was sure his cheeks were redder than a Weasly's red hair. Damn Ron. No subtle bone in his body. At least Hermione stopped him.

"I have no idea. He just talks alot of nonsense."

"I am sure." He glanced up and saw a smug smile. He glanced down at his empty plate. 

She knew it. He should come out and say it now. 

"Look, Susan. I don't know how to say this. But, uh, would you like to go on a picnic date Saturday? The weather is supposed to be fair, and I am sure Dobby will be glad to make us a basket."

"Hmmm. Spend the day with you or study? I know Professor Snape and Babbling will assign a few pages worth of material for the weekend."

He felt his heartache, "It is fine. I understand." He started to go for his bookbag, trying to remember to ask for Hermione's help to change it back to its original colour if he can't.

"Harry, wait. I was just teasing you. I would love to." 

He couldn't help himself as the smile grew on his face. His heart started to race.

Before he could speak the bells began to ring to signal the next class.

"Shit. I have to run. I have potions now." He gathered his bag, knocking it on the table. "I will talk to you at dinner, yeah?"

He started to run through the hall as he could hear sweet laughter behind him; his only saving grace was that Slughorn was teaching and not Snape.

It was going well, he thought. There hasn't been any crying, yet. Nor was he interrogated about his friendship with Hermione. She didn't mention Cedric or ask about his death. Overall he was much happier with this date than the one he had with Cho.

He cracked open one of the butterbeer that Dobby managed to pack for them and handed it to Susan.

"Thank you, Harry. I still don't understand how Dobby got these for us. The Hogwarts elves are not supposed to be able to bring us alcohol."

He shrugged, "I learned not to question Dobby; he has a strange fascination with me."

"Is it because you freed him?"

"No, he was like that since the first time I met him." He took a swing his bottle as he remembered the crazy elf.

"How did you meet Malfoy's elf? I didn't think you and Draco would invite each other over for a play date."

"I would have invited him over if I thought about it. I am sure my relatives would have had a field day with him." He smiled at the thought of Draco and the Dursleys fighting each other. "Dobby came to me the summer between the first and second year. He was blocking any communication from my friends, so I thought I was alone again. He warned me that there would be a danger at Hogwarts and I must not go back. I said no. So in response, Dobby tried getting me expelled by floating a cake and dropping it on some muggles."

"Did you ever go to the Ministry to get it removed? They should have been able to tell whether you did it or not by checking your wand."

"No," He paused, trying to think why no one mention that they could do that, "no one said anything about that."

"Well, Dobby seems like a sweet elf."

"He can overreact, though. Remember that bludger that was trying to kill me in Second year?" She nodded her head, "It was Dobby trying to get me grievously injured so I will have to leave the castle."

"You were amazing during that game, though."

He hummed in response.

"I am serious. Merlin, you were out there zooming across dodging the bludger. You got Malfoy to fall off his broom. And then," She turned slightly, towards him and leaned forward. She rested her self against his side. She hugged his right arm that was supporting his body upright. By reflex, he tensed up. "And then with a broken arm, you still caught the snitch." She sighed, turning to face him, "It was utterly brilliant."

He got lost into her light blue eyes. He thought he could see the admiration in them, along with something else. His gaze darted down to her lips. A lovely smile caused the corner of her eyes to wrinkle.

He wasn't sure who moved first only that next thing he did know was their lips touching. He could taste the butterbeer on Susan's lips. He could taste some kind of fruit, but he did not care enough to identify it right now.

He had to break apart to catch his breath. He leaned his forehead against Susan's.

"I think that was utterly brilliant."

He smiled as she giggled, "You think that was brilliant?" He nodded his head, trying to breathe. "Then you will be blown away by this."

He didn't get to respond as he fell backwards, landing on the ground. Harry would have let off a sound of discomfort, but his mouth was too busy fending off an attack.

They stayed like that for a while. The sound of the waves drowned out an of the other sounds that were in the area. She was right; this was far better.

It took some time before they broke apart. She laid her head against his chest as they stared to the sky. It was there as he laid contently against the ground that there was a bright flash of light.

"Fawkes?" He looked to the phoenix who floated a little ways away from them.

He shot up straight with Susan, who seemed scared by the bird. "It is okay, Fawkes is Dumbledore's familiar."

The bird let out a mournful cry. It was then Harry noticed the letter in the bird's claw. He tried reaching for it, but the message was dropped in Susan's lap.

There was another flash, and then the phoenix was gone.

"Does the headmaster usually delivers messages like that?" She eyed the sealed envelope in her hand.

"No, at least not with me. What does it say?"

She tore open the envelope, "It just says that I am to report to his office immediately that something happened."

She handed him the letter as she began to gather her things. He read the same thing. He started to pack the blanket they were laying on inside the basket the food was in. He vanished the bottles of butterbeer.

He looked back to the castle, and they were about 30 or 40 minutes away from the castle.

"I have an idea, Susan." He raised his wand, " _ Accio  _ Firebolt."

"Will it work from this far?"

"We will find out. Hermione and I never found anything saying it didn't work over long distances. As long as you have a clear picture of the item you are summoning it should work."

She shook her head as they began the walk back to the castle, "I still can't believe you used a broom to fight a dragon."

"I was a fourth-year; I didn't know any spells to defeat a Hungarian Horntail. The summoning charm was the best Hermione, and I could come up with."

"You could have used the seize and pull charm. Honestly, I don't know why any of you champions thought of that. Instead, you all had to be overdramatic and not think with logic."

"Hey!"

She smiled before kissing him on the lips, "It is a good thing you are cute. And I have to admit it was spectacular flying from what we could see."

"I am glad it was entertaining for everyone else. I nearly died at least a hundred times."

She wasn't able to respond as his Firebolt zoomed to him. It slowed down before it hit him. He smirked Susan.

"Oh, shut up." She sat on the broom behind him, wrapping her arms around his body. She looped the basket through one of her arms.

He kicked off into the air with the sound of her glee. The wind started to rush past them as they began their journey back to the castle. 

"Go faster." Susan's voice screamed in his ear.

He followed her command as he leaned down. The broom slowly started to pick up speed. It was sluggish with the extra weight. He began to fly over the lake, causing water to spray them due to the wind.

He pulled up higher. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, enjoying the freedom he felt. Susan seemed to have read his mind as she told him he wasn't to do anything too stupidly death-defying.

In a way, this reminded him of the jailbreak of Buckbeak and Sirius with Hermione. She clung to him tighter and was up for no fun. Susan, though, was more than happy to partake in some acrobats in the sky.

He began a steep dive to the water surface. Turning up before the hit the water, he flew low. He kept turning in wide angles so they could reach out and touch the body of the water.

They were perhaps a foot from the cliffs as they flew up parallel to them. Pushing harder, they zoomed closer to the school. He did a few laps around the towers and schoolyards. He finally started slowing down as they neared a landing near the headmaster's office. 

"Merlin, Harry." She wrapped him in a hug once they made it to the ground, "you have to let me borrow that some time for a fly or even a game. My Nimbus does not compare to that."

"You can borrow it, but not if it is Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff."

She smiled again before their lips meet. She pulled away before they could deepen the kiss more.

"I still need to speak with the headmaster." She giggled at his obvious distress, "Perhaps later we can find a broom closet." The wink caused him to grab her hand and start to pull her to the stone gargoyle two floors up.

The stone gargoyle opened for them as they neared. It was obviously Susan's first time heading into the office as she stared at the statue. He held her close as the stairs began to move them upwards. Dumbledore bid them entry after knocking on the door.

The mood of the room immediately damped his own. A sombre-looking Dumbledore sat behind his desk ask Professor Sprout took Susan into what looked like a bone-crushing hug.

"Ms Bones, thank you for coming. Harry, I didn't expect to see you today. Please have a seat, both of you if you would like." He gestured to three seats that appeared across the desk.

Susan sat in the chair next to his. 

"I regret having to inform you, but Hannah Abbott will no longer be at school this year."

"What? Is she okay, what happened? Can I talk to her?" Harry felt his hand in a death grip.

"Ms Abbott is fine. Her father pulled her out of school. Her mother was attacked early morning by a group of Death Eaters and killed."

His heart stilled for a moment—another person who died because of him. 

As Susan began to weep, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he began to rub her back, trying his best to calm her.

"As I understand it, you are close to the Abbotts and even spent the summer at their manor. I am sorry for your loss."

The sound of a young woman crying echoed through the walls as they sat in silence. Harry tried his best to calm her, but he had no idea what to do. It did not seem his current method was working either.

"Oh, Susan. I am sorry, dear. I have talked with Professor Dumbledore, and he has agreed you can have Monday off. He will also allow you to leave for the funeral." Professor Sprout smoothed Susan's hair as the girl continued her cry. "Here, deary, Poppy gave me a few calming draughts when she heard what happened. Hannah took one before her brother and father came to pick her up." 

The blue potion was handed off to Susan, who looked at it before downing it in two gulps. He instantly felt her body relax. 

"Thank you, professor." 

Susan returned to the embrace of his arms. She buried her head in his shoulder, clinging to one of his few nice shirts he picked out to wear for their date.

After a few extra moments, Susan stood up, wiping a few tears away. "If that is all professors, I would like to leave."

"Just one more. Since Hannah can no longer fulfil her duties as prefect, Pomona and I would like you to take up the duties." The badge that was offered was taken with a muttered thank you. 

Harry glared at the headmaster. A girl just lost someone who was most likely as a mother to them, and he dares to give them a prefect badge as a consolation.

Picking up his broom and the picnic basket, he followed Susan down the stairs and outside to the hallway.

"Dobby."

"Great Master Wizard Harry Potter called?"

"Can you please take these and place them on my bed? And tell Hermione that I won't likely be at dinner and to not worry." He handed the broom and basket off to the house-elf.

"Dobby will take things to Harry Potter's bed. Dobby will also tell Harry's Hermy what Harry Potter said." With a soft pop, Dobby was gone as quick as he came.

"Harry's Hermy?" Susan looked at him with a quiet smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Don't ask. Besides Dobby calls you Harry's Suzy." He watched the blush creep on her face. "Now come on." He grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers, and began to pull her into the direction of the seventh floor in the left corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see."

He could see her eyes roll as he continued pulling her along with him. She didn't protest as she made an acknowledging sound as they neared the room.

He was glad to see the room had no one in it as he began to pace back and forth three times in front of the wall. The door appeared, Harry held it open for Susan, whose's eyes were still red and puffy.

Following her inside, he saw a small room with a large comfortable looking sofa facing a lit fireplace. An open chest of blankets sat against the wall. A table was in the corner surrounded by a booth style seating. 

Susan dragged him to the sofa. She forcefully pulled him to sit between her and the armrest of the couch. She pulled her feet up under her as she wrapped her arms around his midsection. Susan then grabbed his arm and threw it around herself as she cuddled into him.

Reacting on what he thought was instinct, he began to rub her side where his hand rested.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

There was a moment of silence that he almost took for a no. "Well being a prefect now means I can give you detention and take away points. So you better behave now." She started to giggle at her joke while he smiled.

"Seriously, though, I can only imagine what Hannah's mother meant to you." The giggling almost immediately ceased.

"It is hard. Auntie was like a mother to me, but I also spent alot of my time with the Abbotts. Mrs Abbott was also like a mother to me. Any time Auntie had to stay late for work or had to travel, I would be at Abbott's home." She shuddered, causing him to wrap his arms around her fully. "I was a mess after Auntie died. Mrs Abbott cared for me during those times. And now— and now she is dead too. And Merlin, I wasn't even there or able to now comfort Hannah. I feel like I owe them that. She must hate me now."

The tears began to flow freely once again.

"Why would she?"

"Because while she told her mother died, I was out on a perfect date with you, snogging, enjoying it. I should have been there for her."

His mind went blank when she admitted she liked the date, and the snogging session they had. It took him a second to recover. 

"First, I am glad you enjoyed the date... and the snogging. Second, you didn't know that Mrs Abbott was going to die. We got back as fast as we could. I can't imagine Hannah holding this against you."

"She was there for me. When Auntie died, I was with Hannah; she cared for me. Anytime I was sad because of my parents dying over the years, Hannah was there." She began to stumble over her words, "The one time she needed me I wasn't there."

He hugged her close. She burrowed into his side. He could feel her tears begin to wet his shirt.

"I am sure if you ask Professor Dumbledore he will let you go to the Abbotts' house for the rest of the weekend and Monday. I know I would appreciate that if I was Hannah."

He only received a mumbled 'possibly' as he continued to try and comfort her. At the sound of the supper bell, they both chose to ignore it as neither was hungry.

Since the halls were going to be empty, Harry offered to escort Susan back to the Hufflepuff Common Room. The joy and laughter of earlier in the day was nonexistent as they walked to the basement. They only spoke to say hellos to the people they would pass in the in halls. Passerbys' eyes were drawn to the puffiness of Susan's and the fact she was holding his hand and walking close to him. He knew that the gossips of Hogwarts would have a story of him and Susan circulating the school by the end of the day.

They stopped once again in front of the barrels that held the entrance into the common room. Susan moved in front of him as she looked at their joined hands. They had a moment of silence as she studied their joined hands as he worked the courage to do something. 

"I am sorry for today, Susan."

"Why?"

"I—" He paused, trying to find the correct words, "I imagine this wasn't the day either of us wanted or planned."

"It wasn't your fault, Harry."

"But it—"

He lost his sentence as her lips found his. His mind went blank as he tried to remember what he was saying only moments before. As the kiss deepened, she pulled back.

"Harry, you can't control everything. Nor can you be at fault for everything. Everything that you had control over made my day. I had a fun time."

He only smiled as he took in her words.

"Thank you, Harry. I will see you tomorrow, ya?"

"Talk with Professor Sprout about going to Hannah's house for the rest of the weekend and Monday to provide comfort. If she says no, I will see you tomorrow. If not I will see you Tuesday."

With her nod, she entered through the hidden tunnel. Harry wasn't entirely sure if she would ask for the time off, but he could only hope. From what he now knew, Hannah was a sister to Susan. Both should have each other to provide comfort for the other.

Pulling out the Maurader's Map, he saw Ron and Hermione were in the Great Hall with the rest of Gryffindor Tower. Making a decision, he continued on the journey that would lead him to the Tower. He knew that the moment he sat down in the Great Hall both of his best friends, and the rest of his house, would demand the details of the day. He didn't want to have to air his day in the middle of the public hall. He would rather not air it at all but knew he would at least have to tell it all in detail to Hermione and the highlights to Ron. Both of those could be down in the comfort of the Gryffindor Common Room, and when he was no longer in his few fine clothes.

It took another hour before students began to flow into the room decorated in Gryffindor colours. After changing, and taking a quick shower, Harry sat down at a table in the corner doing his homework. He was only slightly aware as Hermione and Ron sat in the seats opposite of his. Hermione pushed some of his mess out of the way as she began to pull out her work.

"How was your day, Harry?"

"Hmm," he looked up from his work, pretending not to know what she meant, "It was fine. Just doing homework now."

He tried to hid his smirk as glared at him, "Merlin, Harry, we want to know how the date went. Did you snog her?"

"Ronald! That is rude. I am sure Harry was a perfect gentleman and did not 'snog' Susan." She said the word like it was a despicable act.

He noticed both of his friends were looking at him waiting for some confirmation or denial. He let his grin speak for him. 

"Ow, Hermione." He rubbed the top of his head where she hit him with a stack of papers. Ron started to congratulate him before he stopped due to the glare of the ferocious bushy-haired girl sitting next to him. "I didn't snog her, Hermione, she snogged me."

He was once again hit on the head again. Hermione hit Ron also after he started to cheer for him. His girl best friend began to demand to know everything that happened since the moment he departed from them on the way down to lunch.

He began to describe following her idea of doing a picnic on the lakeside; he assured Hermione her blanket was safely on his bed. He tried to skip over the ideal chatter that he and Susan had before Hermione demand to know what was said. 

He skipped over how long they spent laying on Hermione's blanket playing war with their mouths; he wasn't even sure how long they were doing it. He mentioned how they got back to the castle after receiving the mysterious message from Professor Dumbledore to the cringe of Hermione. The bushy-hair girl did not consider a broom ride to be a suitable way to spend part of a date.

"What did the headmaster want?"

He paused, unsure whether he was supposed to tell his friends about what happened with Hannah's mother. He figured that it would either be in the newspaper in the morning or be gossip during breakfast.

"Hannah's mother was killed in a Death Eater attack earlier in the day. Hannah's father pulled her out of school. Mrs Abbott was like another mother to Susan. Professor Sprout and the headmaster wanted to let Susan know what happened."

"That explains why I didn't see either of them or you during dinner."

He nodded, "Hannah was already gone by the time we arrived back at the castle. Susan was upset about not being there for her friend and about Mrs Abbott. I took her to the Room of Requirements to try and comfort her in private." With the questioning look Hermione sent him, he continued, "Merlin, Hermione, nothing happened. She cried, and I held her, and we just talked. We decided to skip dinner since neither of were in the mood, so I dropped her off back at her common room before coming up here and get ready to be interrogated by you."

"Prat." She rolled her eyes before opening her potions book. "Are you going to see her again?"

"Well we do go to the same bordering school, so yes I will." He dodged the wad of paper, aiming for his head; he did not avoid the kick to the shin.

"I will." It was more of a promise to himself than anything else. He wanted to start believing in people saying he deserved something good happening in his life. He lost too much already. He has dealt with terrible more than he wanted. He will be damned if he let one of the few good things to happen to him walk away now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted this chapter out last week but couldn't work on it because I was on vacation so here it is a week late. I am going to try and have the next chapter up on time next Friday.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

"It was a good first practice, everyone. We will have our next practice next Wednesday, the second. In the meantime, eat well and study well. If you have any questions about the things we went over today, you know where I sleep." He released the Gryffindor team after their Wednesday night practice. He waited until they were halfway back to the locker rooms before he let the practice snitch fly off.

He began the complicated hunt for the golden ball. He had no time to practice himself as he was forced to watch over the team. He was focused on the beaters today as Ginny and Katie dealt with the new chaser. Ron would block the shots or help act as a target for the beaters.

This was the only time he could get a break without anyone near him. 

He didn't see Susan after their date the next day in the Great Hall. Justin told him that she elected to spend time with Hannah for the weekend. The weekend came and went, and she still didn't return as of Sunday night. He figured she would return the morning of Monday, but was disappointed not to see her during the day.

His true return to life before he stumbled into her by the lakeside returned then. The weekend found him once again quiet and doing homework without much sound. Hermione and Ron would stay with him the whole weekend to keep him company. It wasn't until he didn't see the redhead on Monday that he started to try and shake his companions. He almost made it to supper without saying anything and being by himself before Luna cornered him. He almost got away from her before Hermione and Ron found them. Neither looked pleased with him.

Tuesday brought him some cheer as he finally got a letter from Susan saying she would return after the funeral on Wednesday. His smile started teasing from his friends. He was content with life for the rest of that day.

Today he still had his friends sticking to his side whenever they could. Hermione was beyond joyful with having someone else to do homework with; it was the only time Ron left him.

He figured the funeral would be in the morning and that she would be back before supper. The food came and went without a sign of her. He wasn't sure how wizard funerals were held. Sirius never had one, and he was never invited or never got the message to go to Cedric's. He could imagine that there was a night element to do with it, perhaps he could ask Hermione once he saw her; she would know or at least where to look in the library for answers.

It was another hour and the sun starting to set that forced him off the pitch and into the showers. By the time he finished cleaning up, the sun was halved by the horizon. Harry wasn't that surprised to see Hermione and Ron waiting by the entrance to the pitch for him. He sighed; they could have trusted him to make it back to his dorm without an escort.

"You two, alright?" He caught Hermione, staring daggers into Ron, who seemed just to want to ignore her.

"Hm? Oh, yes, we are fine, Harry. Isn't that right, Ronald." Use of the full name, not fine then.

His best mate ignored their other friend, "About time. Think we could swing by the kitchen before we head back up to the tower? I am famished. Hermione wouldn't let us go without you."

An angry scuff was the only sound coming from the bushy-haired girl as she gathered up her supplies.

"You both didn't need to wait for me. I know my way back to the castle."

"That is what I said!"

"We will let you off on your own again tomorrow. Until then, you are stuck with us, Harry."

He rolled his eyes as they began their journey back to the castle. 

"I am fine." He knew how much she hated when he said those words, but they were the truth.

"I gotta agree with her, mate. You go on one date with a girl and make her cry, and then you get all moppy when she isn't here."

Harry stopped in his tracks, "I am not moppy because she isn't here. And I didn't make her cry."

"We know you didn't, Harry." Hermione tried to give him a reassuring smile. "But you have been moppy. You are not allowed to fall back into that state that you were in earlier in the year." The poke in his chest nearly caused him to stumble.

He received a swat on the arm after daring to roll his eyes at her words. "Merlin, fine. I won't do it again."

They continued on their way to the kitchen in silence. It felt good to be back in their trio form. He liked it when Neville, Ginny, or Luna joined them but being with just the two of them felt like old times before the world was crazy and depressing, well more crazy and depressing.

"Are either of you going to start dating so I can start teasing you two?"

Hermione blushed, sending quick unnoticed glances at Ron. "I am talking to some girls. Gotta find the right one you know. Most just want to be with Ron the Quidditch star."

Maybe Susan was right that Ron and Hermione liked each other. At least now that he was looking for it, he could see the glances they kept stealing of the other when they thought no one was looking. He has been catching Hermione far more as Ron has been looking at other girls too.

"What about you, Hermione, any boys that caught your fancy?" Her eyes narrowed as he stared at her with a smug, knowing look. She must know that he knows now. Oh, how much fun he will have teasing her.

"I am far too busy to be concerned about boys." He watched as she seemed to find her feet more interesting than looking at her friends.

Whatever else she was going to say was interrupted as the noisy of Dobby squealing in joy at seeing them.

They were given more than enough food as they chatted with the house-elf. Ron was in heaven as he accepted everything Dobby gave them. Harry managed to escape with only some sandwiches and an apple. 

Hermione forced them to stay in the common room once they made it back to the tower. Ron and Harry were allowed to grab their homework but were told to come back down. He didn't need the extra study session tonight but figured Ron would gladly go if he went down too. 

They sat around for an hour going finishing up their work. Hermione would correct their sheets once they were done. Ron wasn't that far behind as Harry would have thought. Maybe it was because he was trying to impress a certain girl. 

He glanced up to spot Hermione looking at Ron over the edge of the book she was reading. She seemed to sense his stare as she looked at him. He could spot her cheeks begin to redden before he smugly smiled at her. Her glare only caused him to widen his smile. He was going to have fun with this.

"Oi, Harry." He turned to see Dean and Seamus standing by them.

"Dean, Seamus. Need help with something?"

"We heard you are rerunning the DA this year." At the mention of the DA, most of the common room paused what they were doing to listen for information.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Ernie mentioned how he was going to be part of your private DA lessons. What gives, mate, you will teach the Hufflepuffs over your housemates." 

He sighed, Ernie was causing him problems again, "I am not doing the DA again. I was asked to start a small study group for DADA, and that was what I was going to do. DADA isn't bad enough to warrant the DA."

"Can we join?" He looked to see a third year ask the question.

Looking around, he could see at least one person from every year wanting to ask the same question. It seemed like even the first years wanted to know if they could join.

He didn't want to start the DA again. He was fine leading a small study group but didn't want to run what would be a whole class again. He wanted to have free time this year to do what he wanted. With Quidditch, his meetings with Dumbledore, classes, homework, and whatever this year's adventure will be his time is already shortened compared to the average student. 

"I will do a study group for sixth-year students. I am not going to run a full-scale DA." He could already hear the complaints, "However, if other years start study groups, I can try and stop by every once and a while and help. Though someone from your year will need to start it."

The common room went back to regular conversations after that. It seemed like him offering small help would be enough for most of them.

"So when are we starting?" Dean asked eagerly.

"I don't know. I will talk with Susan and the other Hufflepuffs tomorrow and see when they can all meet up."

Dean and Seamus seemed pacified as they began to ask questions about other assignments. He and Hermione offered what they could as Ron continued to work on a charms essay.

He was pushing his food around on his plate during breakfast. He wasn't all that hungry this morning but was dragged down here almost literally. They were sitting at the end of the table, furthest away from the professors. Hermione and Ron sat across from him. So far, the third, fifth, and seventh came up to him to tell him they started their own study groups and wanted to know when he can come and help. He just offered up that he will need to figure out a schedule, and they needed to pick a time to meet.

Katie just left from his empty side; she had already talked the other seventh-years in the other houses into it. He was sure that he was going to start getting requests for help from the other houses.

"What is wrong, Harry?" Hermione's brows furrowed as she tried to figure out the answer.

"I am going to give it ten minutes before other houses start coming up to ask me for help in their study groups or if they can join the new DA." He proposed the idea of multiple study groups so he could have more time on his hands; maybe he should just restart the DA.

"Ron and I can help."

"Us? They want Harry Potter to teach them. I am sure you could do an excellent job at it, Hermione, but I don't think they will listen to you. They want the man that has faced You-Know-Who and lived teaching them." Ron resumed his eating of breakfast.

"I don't see why they want the DA again. Snape is one of the better teachers we have had." He speared an egg before stuffing it in his mouth.

"Honestly, Harry, Snape's teaching style leaves much to be desire. It may not be bad for someone who is gifted in DADA like yourself, but for the rest of us, it is not easy to learn from him. Like it or not, you have been the best DADA teacher Hogwarts has had since we have started here."

He just hummed in noncommitment as he continued to push his food around. Remus was better than him. Barty Crouch Jr wasn't that bad of a teacher, a very practical teacher but he was still one of the better ones. Harry would rank Snape above Barty and below Remus. He would rank himself under Barty. The rest would be all equal as the worst.

They sat for a few more minutes in silence as Hermione read the paper. He felt the bench creak as someone sat down next to him. He inwardly sighed as he was ready to face another question about his study group.

"Hi, Harry."

His head shot up and turned to be close with a redhead with blue eyes. His heart began to pace faster. He could feel his mood begin to brighten.

"Susan, you're back!" He didn't need to look to know Hermione and Ron were giving him amused looks.

She smiled sweetly at him, "Of course I would be back, you did get my letter right?"

"Oh, he got it. He was beaming after reading it. It took him out of the funk he was in." He groaned under Ron's teasing. 

"Funk? What happened?" She moved in her spot; she was now pressing against his side. Their closeness caused their thighs to be pressed against each other.

"Nothing. I was fine." His response did not seem to settle the worries she had.

"He was falling back into his earlier habits of the year after you left. He started to act partially normal when he received your letter. We tried keeping him happy, but did not do as good as a job as you."

Traitors, both of his friends were traitors.

Her hand grabbed his right, "Thank you for trying, and I think I know of a way to make him feel better." He and Ron choked on their food. Hermione blushed furiously before starting to laugh.

Their talk became more innocent as Susan was caught up on everything that happened while she was gone. She did not let go of his hand during it, not that he wanted her too.

"I don't understand how you got tricked into leading another DA."

"I am not leading another DA." Both Hermione and Susan shook their heads at him.

"He doesn't see what he has done, Susan. I have tried pointing it out to him all morning and last night."

"Harry," He turned to look the redhead in her eyes, "you basically just split the DA into smaller sections. You are still going to end up being in charge of all of the DADA study groups. It is basically the DA, but with extra steps."

He groaned in response. He created far to much work for himself. To be fair, he was tired last night.

"Snape is going to fail me when he finds out." He can only imagine how his least favourite teacher will take the news that his least favourite student decided to start up an almost class like study group.

Susan freed his hand as she used her arm to pull herself closer to him, snuggling into his side before resting her head on his shoulder. Surprisingly he didn't feel his body tense up like it would normally do when someone besides for a few people touch him so intimately. He actually felt himself relax.

"It will be fine. I am sure you can just defeat this DADA professor again like you have with all the last ones." Susan's joke caused the surrounding students to laugh.

"I didn't defeat them all. Remus is a good friend."

"I am sure it was Umbridge's hubris that caused her downfall."

"Lockheart was just a shit wizard, terrible at casting spells."

"Language, Ronald. And wasn't he using your wand?"

The rest of the table broke into laughter again as Ron tried to sputter out something.

The rest of breakfast went by without any issue. Susan stayed at his side, pressed against him. She finally let go of him. He knew they were receiving some strange looks. He had seen Ginny looking almost betrayed as he and Susan would talk. He would have to ask Hermione about that.

It was when the bells tolled signalling the end of breakfast and the beginning of the first class that he left the Great Hall. Both he and Susan had a free period, so they left their friends to find somewhere to catch up. They ended up in the empty classroom that they have been using to study. He no sooner shut the door before he felt himself get pulled into a tight embrace.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know, but I think if you actually hug me I would begin to feel better." He quickly realised his arms were still at his side. He rectified that error immediately.

"Better?" He asked, half amused.

"Mmm better."

They stood like that for a few moments. She tried to bury herself more into him.

"How is Hannah?"

"She is still shaken." Susan broke apart their hug before leading them over to the professor's desk. She sat on the table, pull him with her. "I think she will be alright; she just needs some time."

He nodded, "Losing her mother must have been hard."

He couldn't imagine going through that kind of loss. He had already lost his parents before he could know what that meant. Sirius was the closest he could come to understand how Hannah or even Susan felt about their recent losses but his time with Sirius was short compared to their shared time with their parents.

"It was the first time she lost anyone. She doesn't want to be away from her family right now." Susan grabbed his hand and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Is she coming back to Hogwarts this year?"

"She wasn't planning on it. But I convinced her otherwise."

"Oh, how so?"

"Well," she sounded a little too pleased with herself, "I might have told her since I am a prefect now I am going to abuse the power it will give me."

"What with giving me unfair detentions?"

"Only if you misbehave." He hasn't 'misbehaved' yet this year, though that may be because he was too busy hiding away from everyone. "I also told her I wouldn't share any details about the boy I was dating. And that I will be using my patrols to be around him every so often."

He felt his heart stop. She has a boyfriend. He knew it was too good to last. Why would you want to be with the danger drawing boy when you can be with someone normal. He tried to recall any boys that he has noticed around her in the time they spent together. 

"Wait, do you mean me?"

She turned to face him. She wore an adorable confused face. "Who did you think I was talking about?"

"Well, I thought that-"

"Harry, we have been spending alot of our recent days with each other. And lately cuddling and kissing. Oh, do you think me as some girl that would snog multiple guys?"

"That's not-"

"Or do you just not want to be my boyfriend?" She shot accusingly at him. Her blue eyes were frozen in anger. 

"I do. I mean, I don't. I-" Susan furrowed her brows as he stumbled over his words. "I mean, I want to be your boyfriend."

She stared at him a few more moments as he hoped he didn't ruin anything. Susan began to giggle before breaking out in laughter.

"You're too easy, Harry." She managed to say those words through her laughs.

"Merlin, Susan. I thought I ruined everything."

He fell backwards onto the table as he let out a breath of relief. Susan laid down next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"It is a good thing you are cute. I am sure Hannah will love this part of the details when she comes back."

"When does she come back?"

"Two weeks, at most three."

"Well, I think we can create some more details for her," he smiled slyly. "We do have some time before class."

He only heard the giggles coming from her before a pair of lips attacked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I meant to post this chapter Black Friday but then holidays got in the way. And then I was going to post it last Friday, but then work and birthday plans got in my way of writing. I am hoping I can get a chapter out maybe this Friday to stay on track of a chapter a Friday. If I can't do that then I will get a chapter out the Friday after next. Thank you for everyone that has liked the story so far.  
> I will admit this story was just going to be a chapter or 2. As such I now I have to come up with a plot for the story so it may take a little for the story to progress. It may be easier to do away with some parts of canon such as Horcruxes. I have not decided whether or not I will keep them or not though.   
> Until next time, thank you all again and stay golden.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

She watched as Harry helped some third years with their homework. She could barely pay attention to her own runes assignment, which was a first for her. Usually, once she opened rules book that would be the only thing that held her attention. But know she couldn't help but watch from over the edge of her book as he corrected the wand movement of a Ravenclaw girl for the freezing spell.

It was Friday night after she came back. A day after she agreed to date Harry officially, well more trick him into asking her to date him. It still counted though she was now the girlfriend of Harry Potter. Unlike most girls in her age group, she was not brought up on Harry Potter's legend. Her auntie reminded her time and time again that no one really knew what happened the night that a one-year-old boy lost his parents. And that he was famous for what was probably the worst night of his life.

She could sympathise with him. Parents who died when you were young and never really knowing them. Always being jealous of the bond that your friends had with their parents. Don't get her wrong. She loved her auntie and everything she did for Susan, and she loved the Abbotts who basically helped raise her as their own child. There was something different to that kind of love, though. It wasn't the unconditional parent-child love that her friends had. 

Her friends never understood that. She wanted that love that they took for granted, which they didn't even realise they were lucky to have. Harry could understand that though; she guessed Neville could understand a little too. She at least had her caring, loving, a little overprotective auntie to watch her. From what she has found out about Harry's life, not at Hogwarts, has been anything but good. 

She remembered her first time in the Great Hall after being sorted, watching the rest of her year be sent to their own houses. She was surprised to see how small the Boy-Who-Lived was. It was a far cry from what the books pictured him as. Throughout the year she watched as a shy, to quick to flinch boy try to survive. She remembered hearing rumours from his fellow male year mates about the status of his body, of the bruises and skinniness of it.

And then each year he was so downcast leaving Hogwarts and always came back skinny and hallow no matter how well he looked before he left the school. Something was wrong with his summer life. She tried to ask Hermione earlier, hoping that she wasn't invading into a too personal area of his too quickly, but Hermione said she honestly had no idea about what it was really like and only heard rumours from Ron and the twins.

Harry was too private about his personal life. He was also very anti-touch. From before this year, there were only very few people that could touch him without making him flinch away. Hermione was the first one and as far as Susan could tell the one that was the most intimate with Harry, before Susan that was. Ron, Ginny, and the old Gryffindor quidditch team could give him a short hug. Everyone else never went more than a slap on the back even then, that was a risk. 

Susan was told and teased often about how touchy she was. She just liked to give hugs and hold hands with her female friends. She was very affectionate. It was one of her main worries about being with Harry; it is still one of them. Even Hermione's words that if Harry allowed her to be close earlier that he will secretly love any physical contact of love you give him.

That he was starving for any loving physical contact brought another line of worry about him. Who could hate such a kind person? All he does is help people. He saved Hermione from a troll before he knew her. He killed a basilisk to save that student and stop the attacks on the students that loathed him. He fought to save that Hippogriff. He brought Cedric's body back from where ever he went after he fought Voldemort. He taught them all DADA last year and then broke into the Ministry to save his godfather. And now even though he didn't want to, he is helping people once again with DADA. 

He has more love in him than anyone she knows, and yet he probably was never given that kind of treatment when he was younger. It just makes her want to hug him. 

She fidgeted in her seat, getting ready to hug the raven-haired boy just for that reason.

"You're staring again." Susan blushed before turning to smile at the grinning Hermione shyly.  
"I was reading my book." She lied, hiding her face as she tried to remember where she left off.  
"You haven't turned a page in over 5 minutes." Her study partner said with a hint of amusement.

Yesterday night Harry agreed to help the small fourth-year study group. He managed to drag along Hermione and Ron with him. Susan was sure Hermione wouldn't let Harry go without her because she wanted to make sure he was doing it correctly. Susan went because she wanted to spend at least some time with her new boyfriend. 

During the meeting, Hermione and Susan studied their own subjects while Harry helped the fourth years. Ron did some of his homework before trying to help. Ron left shortly after as he was bored and the fourth years did not want his help. Hermione and Susan agreed to bring their runes homework for this meeting so they could get their work done together while they watched over Harry for different reasons.

"Where's Ron?" She tried to change the subject so she can do some teasing.  
"Off in another Exploding Snap tournament." The girl huffed before glaring down at their runestone.  
Susan smirked, "What? You want him here, studying with you?"  
"Yes." The girl's cheeks immediately reddened. "I mean, I want him here studying."  
"So you don't care who he is with?"  
"No."  
"So I can try and set him and Hannah up on a date when she returns? Or maybe him and Lavender. I know she has a crush on him. She will probably snog his brains out by the end of their first date."  
The brown eyes glared at her, "Don't you dare."

She was interrupted by saying anything witty back as she felt a body sit down next to her. There was still some space between them, so she unconsciously moved to eliminate it. She leaned against Harry to give him a peck on the cheek, watching him grin wildly. She also caught a glimpse of the same Ravenclaw student give a wistful sigh as she stared at them, well, mainly Harry.

She knew soon she will have to deal with the looks of jealously from other students soon. It has been just over a day since it has been official, so the news hasn't actually made it around the school yet as they have been preoccupied with classes and assignments. Most likely by the midpoint of Saturday, she will be stared at with contempt and jealously. They will probably call her names in private and behind her back. But she didn't care.

"What are you two talking about?"  
"Runes."  
"Girl stuff." He shrugged at the two answers. "How are they doing?" She nodded her head towards the table of students.  
"Good, I suppose. They are a little behind where we were at their age, but they also didn't have Remus teaching them. I am sure they will catch up once they get used to Snape's teaching style. How's your runes assignment going?" 

Harry peeked at their assignment, which was to make a basic mini runestone for a house. They just had to have a detection ward set up with a shield ward that would cover a toy house. He was looking at one of their rune schemes, upside down. She smiled and rolled her eyes before turning it the right way up for him.

"Good, we have it so it can cast the shield ward around the house." She pointed to a set of runes that someone unfamiliar would think was complicated. "We are working on the power runes now before we finish the detection runes as that is the easiest." She pointed out the other two patterns.   
"If you say so." 

As he looked at the piece of parchment, Susan pulled his arm around her before snuggling into his side. She sighed in content, leaning her head against his shoulder. She was happy to forget about her homework as she sat there on the couch with him.

Harry had decided to use the Room of Requirement to hold the DADA study groups. They were in the room that the DA used the year before. The room provided them with two tables and chairs to go around both of them. There was a bookcase filled with defence books that she knew Harry secretly wanted to go through. There was also two couches and two armchairs facing a coffee table. 

Hermione had taken an armchair for herself. Susan and Harry shared a couch, though they probably could just share an armchair since she was so close to him. Their runes homework was on the coffee table.

"Stop distracting her, Harry." She playfully glared at Hermione.  
"He is not distracting me." Though true, there was no runes book for research in her hands anymore. "He is helping me go through our rune scheme."  
"He doesn't even know what any of the runes mean."  
"This one means protection." She looked to see him pointing at one that actually meant sphere. She grabbed his hand and moved his finger to point at the right one. "See, protection." She couldn't help but feel giddy and smile at his cheeky grin.  
"Susan, we need to get this done before next class."  
"Fine." 

Susan grabbed the parchment out of Harry's hand before trading it with one of his defence books. She picked up her previously discarded runes book. She snuggled in close to her boyfriend as he read his book and she hers.

"You know if you get a boyfriend Hermione, you can study like this too; it is really comfortable." Hermione ignored her. The pink cheeks betrayed the brown-haired girl's attempt at answering her.

She was in bliss cuddling with Harry while he read a book and she read her favourite subject. She would write down notes every once and a while, but the three of them just sat in silence for the most part.

She glanced up at Harry, who was engrossed with his book. His always unruly hair covered the famous scar. She often wondered why he never used the potion that his grandfather made for wild hair like his. She wondered if it was a curse on the Potter family. She was sure all the descriptions she read of James Potter mentioned the unruly hair.

She blushed when he turned looking her in the eyes. "What?"  
"Nothing."

They stared at each other for a few seconds. She returned his smile. Their faces were mere inches away. They began to move closer before a cough stopped them. 

She turned to smile at Hermione's glare sheepishly. "As much as I am happy for the both of you, I would also like to get this work done. Harry go back and help the third years. I am sure they will love to have you help them more. And Susan, focus."

Harry and Susan muttered their sorries as Harry stood up to leave them. He gave her a quick kiss before walking back over to the table. She watched him get quickly barged with questions by the young students.

"I did do some of the work." She handed the sheet of runes to Hermione. Susan had finished half of the rune sequence already.

She returned to her book as Hermione checked the work. She made an effort not to look over at the table. Hopefully getting this runestone almost done tonight or even done their weekend would look better. Despite being given some leeway with the week's assignments, some professors such as Snape did not give her any break.

She would be able to get it all done this weekend, but she would likely have to spend all of Saturday working on homework. Sunday she had quidditch practice so waiting until Sunday was not an option. Plus she wanted some time with Harry. She would also need to study for some of next week. Plus she had prefect patrols tonight and Sunday night which will get in the way of her study time.

  
It was nearing curfew. Only Hermione, Harry, and Susan remained in the Room of Requirements. The third years left over an hour ago to avoid their curfew. Hermione and Susan were almost finished with their assignment. Harry took to reading his charm book.

"I think we need to call it quits for tonight." Susan nodded to the suggestion.  
"I can try and finish it tonight." The last bit they needed wasn't that hard. She could honestly finish it tonight. It would probably cause her to lose an hour or two of sleep, but she could sleep in the next morning.  
"No, it is okay. I know you have your first patrol tonight. I can do some of it tonight so we can finish it during breakfast."  
"Are you sure?"  
The Gryffindor girl nodded her head, "It is fine, Susan, I will see you tomorrow, good night. See you later, Harry." Susan waved back.  
"Hm. Oh, sure I will see you later, Hermione." 

They silently gathered their things before leaving the room. Once in the hallway and the room disappearing, she grabbed Harry's hand with a smile, that he returned. 

"We should hurry, I don't want to take points from you." She started leading the way to the Gryffindor Tower.  
"I don't think you will."  
"Oh?"  
"Well, you are a temporary Prefect. I don't think you even have the powers to do so." He grinned teasingly at her.  
"Well, I guess we can find out in the morning—ten points from Gryffindor, talking back to a prefect."  
She smugly grinned as he looked shocked. That would show him.  
"What am I going to tell my house when they asked why I lost us ten points?"  
She shrugged, "Not my problem."  
"Well, what can I do to earn them back." He pulled her close to him. Her heart started to flutter at the look of he wore.  
"I, uhh, I am sure you can think of something." She could feel her face being to blush.  
"How about a late-night walk through a castle?"  
"I have to patrol the castle, and I don't want to take away alot of points from you."  
"You don't have to if you don't see me."  
She rolled her eyes, "You are powerful, Harry, but I doubt you will be able to keep up a disillusionment charm for the whole patrol and one good enough to fool the professors."  
"Who said anything about a charm?" He smirked before she watched him begin to dig through his disorganised bag.  
"What are you doing, Harry?" 

She glanced down at her watch; it was getting closer to the curfew for him. He pulled out a blanket with an interesting pattern. It moved like water as he draped the blanket around him. She gasped as he disappeared from her sight.

"You have an invisibility cloak? How?" She reached out to touch him, only to find air where he last was.  
"Yup." His voice came from her right side, turning she saw nothing. "Had it since my first year here."  
His head appeared right in front of her, startling her. She didn't have time to gasp as he kissed her.   
"It is still working well?"  
"Still works like it is brand new."

She inspected where his body should be. There was nothing. Usually, with cloaks of invisibilities that are a few years, you will be able to start seeing ripples in the fabric. It is likely the Potter's would get a very high-quality cloak. Still, Harry said he didn't know about the wizarding world until his eleventh birthday.

"So, late-night walk around the castle?"  
She shrugged, "I guess."  
"Where off to now? Catch some couples in broom closets? People sneaking away from the library? Going into the broom closets to snog?" He disappeared under the cloak again.  
"Well," she began to head off into the direction of her common room, "I have to meet with Ernie in the common room, and then we can go on a patrol."

They made the rest of the trip in silence. She could barely hear his footsteps behind her. Having some fun, she would kick her back foot out, trying to get him; she missed every time. Harry, in turn, would push her bag. They continued their game all of the way down to the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room.

She knocked the rhythm into the door, having it swing open for her. She tried closing the door before it was blocked open.

"What are you doing, Harry?" She whispered not to attract attention.  
"I want to see your common room? I have seen the Slytherin's, and I want to see how Hufflepuff's compare."  
She rolled her eyes, "Fine, but stay quiet and close. I don't want for you to get in trouble." She held the door open for a few seconds before shutting it." She led the way through the tunnel.   
"Wow."  
"Shhh." She made her way to Ernie, who was sitting in one of the beanbags. "Hi, Ernie."  
"Ready for the most boring time of your life?"  
"Yea, I just need to drop my bag off on my bed and then we can go." She turned around, heading to her bed before turning around again. "I know Hannah, and you do it alot so can we split up for our patrol, try and get more of the area cleared?"  
"Uh, yeah, sure. Are you sure you will be okay? I know there isn't much to the patrols, but it is your first time. I also would hate to have to face Harry if he finds out I let you go on your own and you got hurt."  
She rolled her eyes, "My aunt was the head of the DMLE, I can handle myself quite well, thank you very much."  
Ernie raised his hands in surrounder, "If you are sure, then I don't see why not."  
"Great, back in a moment."   
She took the longer route around the edge of the common room, where there were fewer people. "You have to stay out here, Harry. The girl's dorms are charmed against boys entering." She didn't hear any reply before she went into her dorm.

She waved bye to Ernie and promised to be back at the entrance before midnight. She began to walk the opposite direction, fidgeting with a loose thread on her sweater. 

She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. It wasn't like anyone would be able to see Harry. And having him with her made her feel better. Plus going on a walk that some would say was a date was an excellent way to spend her night. 

"I just want to say, if someone catches me talking to you, they will think I am crazy."  
"Don't worry; I will let you know if someone is coming. You know if we speed up you can catch your first pair of students in a broom closet."   
"How do you know?" She stared at the place where she heard Harry's voice.  
"I will show you later. It is down the next corridor and the 3rd door on the left."

She followed his directions and opened the closet door. She was greeted with a Ravenclaw girl and Gryffindor boy snogging each other. They were less than pleased with being found. She took them to Professor Flitwick, who was less than happy with one of his students out past curfew. 

"So how did you know they were there?" She asked once they were away from the professor's office.  
"My dad and his friends made a map. It is an almost complete map of the castle and the grounds. It also shows everyone and where they are. Nothing can fool it."

An old parchment appeared next to her. She gingerly took it. True to his words, the map showed alot of people in their dorm rooms. Some professors were out on patrol. She could see Ernie in the transfiguration hallway; it showed the Fat Friar with him. She rubbed her thumb over the names of Susan Bones and Harry Potter. 

She looked flipped the page over, looking for any runes on the back. Seeing none, she turned it over and began to inspect the front. Surely such a piece of magic would have some runes on it. She couldn't think of any charms that would do this. Not a single charm that could at least.

"This is amazing."  
"My dad and his friends liked to do the amazing. He and his friends became animagus in their fifth year for, well to keep Professor Lupin company during his monthly transformation."  
"Wow." She could see the headmaster pacing in his office. 

She continued walking around the castle, holding the map in her hand. Sadly it seemed no one else was out past curfew near her.

She couldn't help but wonder how gifted Harry was. The books she has read have always said how extraordinarily talented and smart his mother and father were. It was evident that Harry had it in him to be one of the most gifted wizards. She wondered where he would be if he didn't slack off so much in his earlier years. 

"What is your favourite dessert?" His question came out of the blue for her. It took her a moment to realise what he was doing.  
"Mmm, knickerblocker glory."  
"I had one before; it was okay."  
"What about you?"  
"Treacle tart."

The rest of the night continued with them knowing each other. They would ask each other questions to know the other more. They would tell each other stories from their younger years. However, she would share far more of her life before Hogwarts than he did.

He would keep an eye on the map, making sure she wasn't caught talking to herself. Thankfully they had no close calls. They did not catch any other students out. She ran across Ernie twice and a few of the professors. 

They stole a few kisses in the abandoned hallways. They also took a small, enjoyable, break in a broom closet. 

The night ended with Harry walking her back to the common room. They paused away from the entrance when they saw that Ernie was waiting for them there on the map. They shared a good night kiss and a goodbye. 

She was positive; her cheeks were still flushed when she met Ernie at the door.

"Have a good patrol then?"  
"Yes, I caught two people snogging. What about you?"  
"No one tonight. Why are you so happy?"  
She shrugged her shoulders, "I just had fun tonight, patrolling."

She headed to her dorm room. Laying in bed, she was giddy for a weekend with Harry, a weekend with her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just another fluff chapter while I try and figure out where this story will end. I have a vague idea about what I want to happen so now I just need to work how to get there. There will probably just be another chapter or two before stuff starts rolling. This will also likely be the last chapter of the year as the holidays take away a lot of my time and work is getting chaotic again. 
> 
> So unless I can get another chapter out, I will see you all next year and thank god 2020 is almost done.


End file.
